Goodbye
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Bella writes a song about when Edward left. She plays it for him. Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. One-Shot R&R EXB. Fluff! Merry Christmas everyone!


BPOV

I was laying down next to Edward peacefully on my bed. We were tangled in my sheets, with my head on his bare chest. His shirt was somewhere on my floor.

Charlie was out fishing with Billy today, so Edward and I had my house all to ourselves today.

I had just woken up a few minutes ago, and I decided to lay in Edward's arms peacefully for a while. Well, I started to but my stomach growled. Edward chuckled.

"Come on, love. Let's get you something to eat," he said, sitting up. I groaned and threw my pillow over my head.

"No, I just want to lay here with you. My stomach can wait," but when I said that, my stomach growled again. Stupid human needs.

"Come on, love. We'll lay together again after you've gotten something to eat," he said, jumping off the bed.

"No," I said, still under the pillow.

"Bella, don't make me pull you off the bed," he said, with an amused tone in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare," I growled, peaking at him out from under the pillow. He already had his shirt back on. Dang.

He smirked, and ripped the covers off me, then grabbed my legs and started gently pulling me. I squealed and held onto the bed with all my might.

"Edward, stop!" I squealed laughing.

He managed to pull me off though and I fell on top of him. We both started laughing.

"Stupid, pushy vampire," I muttered looking down at him underneath me.

"Yes, but you're stupid, pushy, vampire who's your fiancé," he said, with that crooked grin.

"Don't remind me," I said, getting up.

I sat on the bed and watched Edward pull himself up. He looked at the floor and picked something up.

"What's this?" he asked, holding it up. I gasped.

"Nothing," I said, trying to grab it quickly, but failed.

He opened the book of my songs I write when he's away hunting and started reading over them.

"Edward, give it back," I said, snatching it away from him.

"Bella, do you write songs?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Maybe," I muttered, blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"It's not something I really tell anyone," I said.

"Will you play me one?" he asked.

"I really don't want to. I mean I'm not that good," I said, blushing again.

"Oh, please, Bella. I'm sure you're perfect. Please, for me?" he asked, pulling that dang puppy look he knew I couldn't resist.

I sighed. "Fine. But only one," I said.

"Can I pick?" he asked. I handed him the book and he looked through it. Then he handed it back. "This one," he said.

"Are you sure? I mean, won't that bring back some painful memories?" I asked, looking at the one he chose.

"I want to hear how you felt through it all," he said.

I sighed and nodded. Edward got my guitar for me and sat across from me. I took a deep breath and began.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
__Since I woke up today, up today  
__I look at your photograph all the time  
__These memories come back to life  
__And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
__I still feel it on my lips  
__The time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things  
__I remember 'til I cry  
__But one thing I wish I'd forget  
__The memory I wanna forget  
__Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning and played our song  
__And threw my tears, I sang along  
__I picked up the phone and then put it down  
_'_Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
__And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
__I still feel it on my lips  
__The time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things  
__I remember 'til I cry  
__But one thing I wish I'd forget  
__The memory I wanna forget _

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
__With your ringtone  
__I hesitate but answer it anyway  
__You sound so alone  
__And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remembered when we kissed  
__You still feel it on your lips  
__The time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things  
__We talked 'til we cried  
__You said that your biggest regret  
__The one thing you with I'd forget  
__Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
__Ooh, goodbye_

I ended the song with one last note and then everything went quiet. Edward just stared at me with a painful expression. He reached up and wiped away tears I didn't know that had fallen.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have played that," I said, putting my guitar down.

Edward took me in his arms and hugged me close.

"No, I'm glad you did. I know how much pain you went through. I should be sorry," he said.

"No you shouldn't. You were only protecting me," I said, looking up at him.

"How about we both be sorry," he said, with a sad smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said before reaching down and kissing me. Of course, it was ruined by my stomach growling. Edward chuckled against my lips.

"How about breakfast?" he said, pulling away.

I laughed and nodded. God, I love this man…or in his case…. vampire.


End file.
